


Something like love

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Mary said her goodnight to Nathan. Eliot read her her story. Just like every evening. Like a normal family. She was still too young to notice that it was the complete opposite from it.





	Something like love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something like love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488770) by Ruquas. 



A few tears were running down his cheeks while he stood in the door, watching Nathan playing with Mary. Everything looked normal. Calm. Peaceful. Everything that he wanted to project for Mary. He wiped away the tears and went into the living room.

„Come on, Mary. Time for bed.“, Eliot said a faked smile on his face. Today he couldn‘t muster up for a real smile. Those were rare these days, reserved only for Mary. Nathan didn‘t care if he smiled or not. Not on most days.

Mary said her goodnight to Nathan. Eliot read her story. Just like every evening. Like a normal family. She was still too young to notice that it was the complete opposite from it.

„Goodnight, Daddy.“, Mary whispered, her stuffed bunny almost completely covering her face. He still found a place to press a kiss to her.

„Goodnight, angel. Sleep tight.“

Mary was still too small to notice anything. To know that something wasn‘t okay. That something was just… wrong with Nathan‘s and Eliot‘s relationship. That her daddies were acting differently than other kids parents. To notice that a lot of his bruises didn‘t really come from the job. At this moment, she was still too innocent to know it. To notice it. But that would change, and Eliot dreaded that day. It would come. School started next year, after all.

Nathan was already in the bedroom, only wearing pants. Eliot tried to ignore it, tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head that told him that Eliot already smelled as if he was being in heat, even though it would still take a few days. Ignored that Nathan knew it, too. And if he didn‘t, well, he could smell it.

Eliot still took his clothes off, intending to change, Maybe Nathan would still wait a few days more, at least until Eliot‘s heat hit, because those days weren‘t the really fertile days for him, quite the opposite it was with most other omegas.

„You can stay like that.“, Nathan suddenly said when Eliot was completely naked. Yeah, no such luck. Eliot could barely nod before Nathan just pushed him onto the bed. Eliot couldn‘t hear anything ripping before he felt the bed dip. Nathan wouldn‘t use a condom. Eliot swallowed, tried to suppress the tears. He didn‘t want to get pregnant again. Not like this. Not again. Well, at least he could hope that it wouldn‘t happen, right? At least he already felt himself getting wet, his body reacting to the alpha‘s arousal.

„Spread your legs.“, Nathan ordered and then pain shot through Eliot. The tears were falling down again. He bit his lips, tasted blood. He couldn‘t make a sound, couldn‘t wake Mary. He needed her to have a few more nice memories of her parents, a few more months or years until she realized everything. A few years for her to know why Daddy screamed or cried when he was alone with Papa.

„For god‘s sake, Eliot, relax.“, Nathan whispered. Eliot tried, he really did. It would just hurt more when he wasn‘t relaxed and Nathan would just get angry when he hurt himself just because Eliot wasn‘t relaxed enough. Because obviously, it was Eliot‘s fault, wasn‘t it?

He nodded, showed his alpha that he heard him. Didn‘t know if his body really relaxed, but at least Nathan didn‘t say anything more, just moved. Eliot would like to walk away. Take Mary and then they would just disappear. Far, far away. Beginning a new life. But Eliot knew that it would be wishful thinking for a long time. Knew that he wouldn‘t do it. Not now. Not only because he wanted Mary to have a few more nice memories before hurting her. 

No, he was selfish. He knew that. But sometimes, Nathan had his good days. And on those days, everything was just like it had been in the beginning and Eliot could pretend that Nathan loved him. Cared about him. And sometimes Eliot could even pretend that Nathan wouldn‘t hit him again the next day.

Those rare days were too nice to give up for now. At least at the moment when they only hurt him. And until it stayed that way, he would treasure those rare days as long as possible, giving Mary the best memories of Nathan.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
